


Before I became

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forgotten Memories, Fragments of the Past, Memory Mist, Other, Scott McCall Appreciation Week, Secrets, Unbitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott’s life was a lot less complicated before he was bitten.  But maybe not as uncomplicated as he likes to think.





	Before I became

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Scott McCall Appreciation Week - Day 2 - Before the Bite

Scott had opted to go into the memory chamber to open his mind to any memories he might have lost.  The council that had requested contact with his pack had rules about missing memories so Scott entered the chamber, much like a sauna, in nothing but a towel to sit and inhale the vapors as his mind drifted back into his life before he was bitten.   
  
His mind drifting back to when he was a young, maybe nine years old, he was walking down the street with his mom heading to a play date at Stiles when he passed a man he knew now as Deucalion listening to his beta talk about the meeting with Derek’s mom.  He’d never have remembered the light way Deucalion moved with a bounce in his step if it wasn’t for the mist he was sitting in.   
  
“Talia’s right, we need to give peace a chance.” Deucalion smiled.  “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”   
  
“But the Argents…”   
  
“Are honorable.”   
  
“But You know Gerard isn’t…”   
  
“That’s why I sent a message to his son.  Chris is a principled man, he’ll help me make the inroads I need.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” The beta bore his neck and the memory ended.  He’d seen and heard all that but his mind hadn’t filed any of it as important.  The memory closes in on itself and the next memory opened a year or so later.  He saw Derek, young and pensive as he walked down the street.  Stiles was being brave, but his mom was just diagnosed and Stiles was trying very hard not to cry.   
  
Derek stopped, and the way he was tilting his head, Scott was pretty sure he was listening in on the conversation as the Sheriff told Stiles the pretty lie about how his mom was going to be fine.  But looking back on it, they knew.  But that wasn’t all he’d seen.  Looking across the street he realized that Derek was on his phone.   
  
“Hey… can I get a ride?” Scott’s new senses kicking into the old memory, giving him information he didn’t even know he had.   
  
“Derr…”   
  
“I know… but… I have something important to tell you about…”   
  
“About?”   
  
“About who I really am.”   
  
“Okay.  I’ll be there.” Scott frowned, he knew that voice.  But it… He watched as Kate drive up and pick up Derek.  He watched him light up at Kate’s presence, and looking back on it he was well aware that this should have told him all about Derek’s past with Kate.  The memory turned to mist and reformed, days, weeks later, he was sitting at his dad’s side, his dad at the local gas station working while he paid his way through taking the FBI entrance program.  He was sitting there when Kate Argent came in in a low cut top flashing her breasts and some cash while hitting on his dad.   
  
Not that he’d known what she was doing at that age while she bought a lot of gas that his dad packed for her out to her truck.  A different vehicle than what she’d picked Derek up in, one he knew from those dip shits who had attacked them in the woods when Stiles had tried to get him drunk as a werewolf.  This was the night.  This was the night that Kate murdered Derek’s family.  And he’d sat there watching her buy the gas while his dad blindly followed her.  He felt shame at the realization that he wasn’t able to help when he could have.  He longed to just reach out and stop her, tell his dad to double check she was who she said she was and she was doing what she said she was doing.  Anything.  But he couldn’t change the past.   
  
The world dissolved into mists and smoke once more and Scott found himself in the supermarket.  He was maybe twelve and he saw Isaac standing there, his clothes too big for him, a bruise high on his cheek and his dad yelling at him in hushed tones.   
  
“Get your ass out of this store.” His words slightly slurred.   
  
“Can I get this for supper…?”   
  
“You’ll eat what I fucking give you.” He started to raise his hand and Melissa coughed and Mr. Lahey’s hand staid in the air before he glared at her and walked away.  He hadn’t realized what that meant yet as a child, but he’d known on some level that Isaac was being abused.  He could see it in the way he was under fed and the bruise that had to come from being hit often.   
  
How had he missed this?  He looked through the years, his past lain bare before him and he saw the great stretch of all he had seen and learned without the knowledge that it was all.  He breathed in the mist and drifted from memory to memory, touching all sorts of moments and memories before his guide came into the chamber with simple white robes, they bowed at Scott and escorted him out into the outer chamber where he was dirrected to shower and dress for his meeting.  As he showered, washing the residue of the mist off his body, he thought back to all the things he could have known and he wondered if this was why the council had required this.  To know all that you knew so you did not make a mistake with only part of the knowledge.   
  
But looking back on his memories with his werewolf senses bleeding in, he was starting to see just how blind he had been to everything.  He didn’t like it.  But that was going to stop now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes prompts spark massive ideas, sometimes they only get a small flicker. But I am trying to get farther along.


End file.
